


12:42 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell started to regret his recent stroll the minute a snarling coyote appeared.





	12:42 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell started to regret his recent stroll the minute a snarling coyote appeared and approached him.

THE END


End file.
